


Home

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: A tear threatened to fall as you thought about your old girlfriend, Cara Dune. She was always there to welcome you home with a warm smile and strong arms, and you loved her more than anything. You hadn’t heard from her on any of the channels ever since your planet was destroyed, so you presumed she was on the planet when it blew. It completely broke you, but you made a vow to get revenge for your lover, and you used your flying and espionage skills to wage a secret one-woman battle against what was left of the Empire. You worked closely with the resistance, but you kept your identity a secret and only met with one or two commanders.
Relationships: Cara Dune & Reader, Cara Dune/Original Female Character(s), Cara Dune/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Home

Space was quiet. Always so quiet. You never felt more at home than when you were behind the controls of your ship, but the quiet of space gave your mind too much time to wander. You often found yourself thinking of your home world, Alderaan, which was no more. As much as you loved to fly around the galaxy and explore, home was always a warm welcome for you. Well, it was more of a certain someone who was always there.

A tear threatened to fall as you thought about your old girlfriend, Cara Dune. She was always there to welcome you home with a warm smile and strong arms, and you loved her more than anything. You hadn’t heard from her on any of the channels ever since your planet was destroyed, so you presumed she was on the planet when it blew. It completely broke you, but you made a vow to get revenge for your lover, and you used your flying and espionage skills to wage a secret one-woman battle against what was left of the Empire. You worked closely with the resistance, but you kept your identity a secret and only met with one or two commanders.

But right now, you were on the run from Empire apologists, and you needed somewhere to lay low for a while. Your mission did not go as planned, and your cover was blown. That is what brought you to the remote planet of Sorgan. It was remote and quiet enough to serve as the perfect hideaway for some time until it was safe to meet back with your contact at the resistance.

If you only knew that someone else had a similar thought.

You landed your ship in the woods where it would be hidden and you made your way to the nearest small town. A hood covered your face, and you kept your blaster and knife close to you just in case. You weren’t the best fighter, but you knew enough to defend yourself if you had to. You always had someone else who was the expert in hand-to-hand combat…

It was the middle of the day, but there was still a good amount of people in the little bar you ended up at. You kept your hood up as you sat down and ordered a drink and something to eat. There was a group of men at the other end of the bar who were too drunk for what time of day it was. You ignored them as you took off your gloves and pulled your hood back just enough so that only the bottom half of your face showed.

They left you alone at first, but after they watched you eat, they seemed to get bolder. One of them drunkenly stumbled over to you and leaned in too close for your liking.

“You got some pretty hands there,” his breath reeked of booze and you leaned away from him, “Got some pretty lips there too. I’d love to see what the rest of you looks like.”

“Leave me alone,” your voice was low as you tried to threaten him.

But he was beyond the point of caring, “Oh come on sweetheart. How long has it been since you’ve been with a man, huh?” With that, he grabbed your wrist and tried to pull you close to his body.

You yelped in protest and you were about to reach for your knife with your free hand when a voice called both your attention. Your heart almost stopped at the familiar voice and you froze in your spot. It couldn’t be…

Your harasser, however, wasn’t fazed by the voice. “Fuck off! Can’t you see we’re getting to know each other?” he spat.

“That’s not what it looks like to me,” she made her way over to him and without another word, she ripped him off of you and threw him down to the floor. His friends tried to retaliate, but in their haze, they tripped all over themselves. Even though she was outnumbered, she easily took them down and sent them scrambling out the door. You watched in awe as you tried to process who was actually in front of you. You almost didn’t hear her speak to you once the men all ran out of the bar.

“Hello?” she waved her hands in front of your still-hooded face, “You ok?”

That snapped you out of your thoughts as you jumped and met her gaze, “Sorry,” you mumbled, “Thank you,” your voice was so hushed that she could barely hear you.

“They won’t bother you anymore,” she stood next to you, but kept some distance. After she gave you a onceover to make sure you were ok, she turned to leave.

You caught her arm before she could go, “Wait,” your voice was louder, “Is it really you, Cara?”

It was her turn to freeze. Cara clearly recognized your voice now and she slowly turned back around to face you. “It can’t be,” she whispered as she questioned your name. You kept ahold of her arm as she carefully pulled your hood back. When she did, she was met with your face. You looked just she remembered you, still just as beautiful. She said your name again, but this time in a statement as a smile lit up her face.

Tears filled your eyes as your heart pounded in your chest, “Cara!” You couldn’t help but jump into her arms. Laughter and tears simultaneously erupted from both of you as she easily caught you in her arms. It was the homecoming you both missed so much, and that was long overdue. Neither of you cared about the stares from everyone else in the bar.

“I can’t believe you’re alive,” she exclaimed as she set you back down on the ground. Her arms still held you tightly as she took in the feature of your face.

You cupped her face in her hands, “Me too! I thought you were dead when Alderaan was attacked,” you felt out of breath as you spoke. All your energy rushed through your body as you processed your emotions. You could tell she was doing the same, even though she was much better as controlling herself than you were.

“I was on a mission,” her hands ran up and down your arms, “What about you?”

“I’m a pilot, you know I can’t stay put for long,” you chuckled through your happy tears.

Cara pulled you in again for another embrace. You wrapped your hands around her waist as you let out a few deep breaths. It was like no time had passed at all when you were in her arms like this. You thought back to your time together with her back home: all the nights you spent together, all the sunrises you watched, all the sweet words that passed between you.

You pulled away just enough to look into her eyes again, and you could see all the emotions she tried to hide with her tough exterior. She looked at you with the same amount of love and admiration as she did all those years ago back home. And you returned the feeling; you never stopped loving her. Over the years, there had been others that you shared your bed with, but no one was anything like your Cara Dune. She had your heart always and forever.

“Hey,” her voice was soft as she broke you out of your thoughts, “My pace isn’t far from here. Why don’t we get out of here so we can be alone?”

You felt yourself blush as you nodded in response. She took your hand in hers as she led you out of the bar and down to her little hut. It was small, but cozy. She obviously lived alone, which told you that there was no one in her life. As you looked around and took in your surroundings, Cara’s eyes didn’t leave your figure.

She whispered your name as she wrapped her arms around you again. Your back was to her as she nuzzled into your neck, her arms held your waist. “I missed you every day,” she confessed in your ear.

Your heart skipped a beat as you leaned into her, “I never stopped thinking about you.”

Cara turned you around to face her, “So, no one special then?” She cocked an eyebrow and that look almost made you melt.

“Just you,” you bit your lip as you glanced down at hers, “Only you.”

With that, Cara crashed her lips onto yours in a desperate kiss. You immediately deepened the kiss and parted your lips for her tongue. You held onto her shoulders as her arms held you around your waist tightly. You kissed her many times before, but this one felt so special. All the years of yearning for the other made the kiss explode with passion.

Reluctantly, you pulled away for air, but your faces stayed close to the other’s. You were out of breath already, but you could feel heat build within your body. Cara grinded her body against yours, which pulled a soft moan from your throat. You clung to her and she started a rhythm. Pants and moans filled the room as the tension rose between you.

“Cara,” you said her name breathlessly before her lips were back on yours. You tugged at her clothes in a desperate need to feel more of her on you. She obliged and let you pull her shirt up over her head before she made quick work of yours. You both eyes each other hungerly before she pushed you back against the wall and captured your lips once more.

With ease, Cara lifted you up to pin you against the wall. You immediately wrapped your legs around her waist as your arms wrapped around her neck. She pushed her weight against you to keep you up as her hands roamed over your sides and your chest. You let out a cry as one of her hands squeezed your breast, and you could feel her smile against you. She kissed her way down your neck as she massaged your mounds.

Your moans got louder and louder as she found all the spots on your skin that drove you wild. Cara never forgot how to pleasure you, and it was as if you two had been together just the night before. You bucked your hips against her body, desperate for any friction between your legs. Her hands ventured close to your heat, but she pulled away to cup at your ass instead. You whined, which made her chuckle.

“So impatient,” her voice was low, which only made you hotter for her.

“I missed you so much,” you said softly, “I want you, Cara.”

“I want you too,” she said your name in a way that almost made you come then and there, “But I want to take my time with you,” she kissed you again with renewed need as she let you down to stand. She kept you pinned against the wall as she worked on undoing your pants.

With clumsy hands, you also tried to loosen her pants, but your hands shook too much. Cara exhaled sharply with a smile before she decided to help out. She set her hands on top of yours to undo the buckle before she pushed both of your garments to the ground. And there you both stood, completely naked in front of each other for the first time in years. It was a strange mix of emotions; it felt like your first time together but it also felt like you had been together so many times before.

This time, you took control and kissed her first. Your hands ghosted up her sides and gave both her boobs a soft squeeze before your hands rested on her face. Goosebumps lined her sides at your touch, and you could feel how wet you both were as you pressed your bodies together.

In a swift movement, Cara lifted you off the ground and carried you to her bed. You took advantage of the position and kissed and licked the side of her neck and down to her collarbone. The action made her moan out as she almost collapsed onto the bed. You landed underneath her, and you continued to suck at the sensitive spot on her skin.

While she was distracted, you pushed her down and pushed yourself on top of her to straddle her waist. Cara looked up at you with lust-filled eyes before she pulled you back in for another hot kiss. You indulged her for a moment before you kissed down her body. Her hands grabbed onto your hair as you stopped at her nipple and took it in your mouth. She moaned under your touch as your tongue worked on her sensitive nub before you moved to the other one.

Cara breathed out your name as you continued to kiss your way down her belly. You shifted yourself so that you sat in between her parted legs. Your fingers ghosted over her cunt before you leaned to one side to place a row of open-mouthed kissed on her leg. She let out a whine as you did the same to her other leg. You looked down at her with a smirk as she opened her eyes to meet yours for a moment.

“Please,” she begged. It was rare that she begged; it was usually the other way around. But it also had been years since you saw each other last, so Cara felt more desperate than she never felt before.

“I thought you wanted to take your time,” you snarked as you placed a feather-light kiss on her lower abdomen.

She scoffed playfully, “You made your point.” The way her chest rose and feel with her deep breaths was the sexiest thing you had ever seen in your life.

Satisfied with that answer, you positioned yourself so that your mouth was right at her sex. You started light and slow as you kissed her lips there before you flicked your tongue on her clit. That made her moan already, and you quickly picked up your pace. You ran your tongue all over her folds and you licked and sucked at her. Cara grabbed ahold of your hair again as you gently pushed one finger inside of her.

She cried out as you pumped your finger in and out of her cunt in rhythm with how your tongue licked at her clit. She was so wet that you had no trouble inserting a second finger into her. Stars, how you missed was way she cried out your name when you fucked her. You were the only one that she trusted to be this vulnerable with, and you knew not to take that trust lightly.

You picked up your pace and fucked her faster and harder. You pulled your fingers almost all the way out before you thrust them back in. Her voice went up when you changed your angle and hit that sweet spot inside her. You could feel her walls clench around your fingers and you knew she was close. You sucked harder at her clit until she came. Her orgasm was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen, and she cried out your name with her climax.

Cara took a few minutes to gather herself after her intense orgasm before she picked herself up. She took your lips with hers, and she could taste herself on your tongue. She used her strength to flip you over onto your back and she lay herself on top of you. You moaned into her mouth as you wrapped your legs around her again.

Her grinded her cunt against yours as she rocked against your body. She used one hand to hold herself up over you while the other roamed over your chest. Cara kissed her way down your body the same way you did to her. She stopped at each of your nipples and ran her tongue over them. She snuck in a gentle bite as well, which made you squeal.

As much as she wanted to take her time with you, Cara could feel your need. She decided not to tease you too much; there would always be next time to tease you more. She kissed her way down to your wet pussy and licked her lips before she placed her mouth on you.

Your breath hitched in your throat as your lover started licking you slowly. It was almost agonizing how slow she ran her tongue over you. You bucked your hips to try and feel her more, but her strong arms held you in place. Cara broke away to see your face as she inserted a finger into you. You mouth dropped open as you could feel her push inside of you.

Cara started to pump in and out a few times before she added a second finger, and then a third. You cried out in pleasure at how her fingers filled you. She then bent down to eat you out again, this time with more fervor. Her tongue ran up and down your cunt before she took your clit into her mouth. All while her fingers still thrusted in and out of you in a steady rhythm.

“Cara!” you screamed her name before you came before you ever realized. Your body shook from your climax, but she didn’t stop fucking you or licking you. Your moans and cries filled the room as you felt so wonderfully overstimulated. You felt the heat quickly build up in you again and you knew your second orgasm wasn’t far off.

Her tongue was relentless on your clit as her fingers hit that spot within you that drove you wild. You mouth hung open as you were sure your moans were loud enough for others to hear. But you didn’t care. You panted as you felt your climax approach.

“I love you,” you whispered before you came for a second time. This time, Cara slowed her movements as you rode out your orgasm on her fingers.

She pulled out of you before she collapsed on the bed next to you. Cara wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close. She could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you came off your high. You let out a heavy breath before you flopped your arm around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. She kissed the top of your head before she said in a voice so soft you almost couldn’t hear, “I love you too.”

You smiled against her skin and placed a kiss on her skin where you lay. Before you knew it, you fell asleep in her arms, and you both slept better than you had in many years.

The sun woke you up early the next morning. You were a little sore from last night, and stuff became you slept in the same position in Cara’s arms, but you didn’t care. You blinked before you shifted yourself to look up at your girlfriend. She was still asleep, and she looked so beautiful. Her messy hair was draped over her forehead and her lips were parted as she took slow, heavy breaths.

You reached up to brush a lock of hair off of her face, and that is when she finally stirred. Her eyes met yours and you both couldn’t help but smile. You dreamed of a morning like this for so long, and so did she. Tragedy had kept you on opposite ends of the galaxy for so long, but you defied fate and found each other again.

“Morning,” your voice was raspy as you kissed Cara’s nose lightly.

Cara pulled you in for a kiss in response.

When she pulled away, you saw a sadness in her eyes, “What is it?”

She sighed, “I thought you were dead for so long. I never thought I’d have a chance like this with you again,” she tightened her grip on you, as if she was scared, you’d disappear of she let go, “So what happens now? What are you going to do now?”

You ghosted your fingers over her skin, “You know I never stay in one place for long,” you started, “But if it means I get to be with you, I’ll stay,” you smiled at her, “If you’ll have me.”

Her face lit up, “I never want to be without you again,” she kissed your forehead, then your cheek, then your lips.

You kissed her back before you parted for a breath. You smiled, but your eyes told Cara there was more.

“What’s wrong?”

“The reason I ended up here,” you confessed, “I’m on the run. I did spy work for the resistance, but I almost got caught.”

Cara scowled, “Listen,” she said your name as she cupped your face in her hands, “You’re safe here, trust me. I know all too well about hiding out here,” she paused to watch your face, “And if anything happens, I’ll protect you. I promise.”

Your face lit up, “We’ll face anything we have to. Together.”

“Together,” Cara repeated as she held you close. For the first time in a long time, you both felt like you were home, and you would both protect and fight for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cara so much!!!  
> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings, I may take requests for her soon!


End file.
